Kind is better
by TheImpossibleDetective'sAngel
Summary: 'You're not nice, your kind. There's a difference. Kind is better. Way better.' - Jackie MacLean, Series 1, episode 1 'Do you never complain about your friends? About me? Even in the privacy of your own head' - Matteusz Andrzejewski, Series 1, episode 6


**A/N:** **This idea literally came out of nowhere, so I decided to get it down before it vanished. Here you are. Side note: Coffee shop is made up.**

* * *

Coffee. That's what Charlie needed. Lots and lots of coffee. It always made him feel better. So, after two days of talking to no one but April and nursing an unconscious Quill, Charlie left the house for Coffee Utopia. He walked in with a small smile on his face as the scent of fresh coffee hit his nostrils. He walked to the bar, where he perched on a stool, deciding against going to a table. As he waited for a free member of staff, he caught sight of a tall two seater table in the left corner. Where he and Matteusz had their first date.

Charlie inhaled unhappily and swung his eyes to the right of the shop. In the right corner sat a booth with a group of six. One was on her phone, while two others sat curled up against each other. They were laughing at something that their friends had said. Charlie sighed, remembering when they all met up here the night after the Lankin. They'd sat in that exact booth, and all had seemed right with the world.

Someone cleared their throat, making Charlie jump. The small brunette smiled at him kindly. "Okay there sir?" Charlie gave a small smile of reassurance. "Fine. Could I have a cappuccino, and a slice of the chocolate cake please?" The waitress smiled and wrote down his order. "Certainly sir, coming right up." She disappeared and left Charlie alone with his thoughts. His eyes once again drifted to the group in the booth. They looked so happy. It was painful. Fortunately, the waitress interrupted him again by bringing him his coffee and cake. The coffee had a small dollop of whipped cream on top with some rainbow sprinkles. Charlie looked at the waitress, confused. She laughed, and her ponytail bobbed. "You looked like you needed cheering up." She gave him a small but genuine smile.

Charlie smiled back, and sipped. He smiled. "Tastes good." The waitress smiled at him again. "Of course, you got the best coffee maker didn't you?" She gestured to herself. Charlie actually managed a small laugh at that. He liked this waitress. She was kind and funny. Like Matteusz. His face dropped slightly and he took a bite of the chocolate cake to try and mask his sad expression. Judging by the look on the waitresses face, it hadn't worked. "What's wrong honey? Boy troubles?" Charlie nearly choked. "How did you know?" The waitress smiled.  
"I used to look after a teenage girl. She often had that look on her face." Charlie's lips twitched.

"Yes. Among other's."  
"Friend's?" The waitress guessed. Charlie nodded and took another bite of cake.  
"Right again." The woman patted his hand.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Charlie looked around the coffee shop disappointed. "I do, but I wouldn't want to distract you from working." The waitress smiled. "It's fine. I'll just have my break now instead of in ten minutes." Charlie smiled again - this woman was very nice. He liked her. She leaned on the counter. "So, what's wrong?" Charlie sighed and sipped his coffee.

"Me and my friends, we got tr- , we had a sort of argument, and said lots of bad things, and now no one is talking, apart from me and this one girl." The waitress nodded sympathetically. "I just keep wishing that things would go back to normal, but I don't know how to solve it. Same with my boyfriend." The waitress gave him a sad smile and leant forward. "You know what? I suggest you let them have their space. Only for a few more days. Then, maybe, meet up somewhere. Maybe here?" They both chuckled. "Try and talk. Or just sit together. Just, learn to work with each other the way you all did before, and then sort out the extra problem's."

Charlie smiled at her as he finished his coffee and cake. "You sound like you know what you're talking about." The waitress laughed.  
"I was a nanny, then a teacher. I have experience." Charlie started to get curious.  
"Where did you teach?" The waitress gave him a sort of secret smile.  
"Coal Hill Academy." Charlie gave her a smile in return.  
"I go to sixth form there!" She smiled and took his empty plate and mug. When she returned she went back to leaning forwards. "Thank you for your advice, Oswin." He read of her name tag. "Pleasure." She gave him a sweet smile, and waved at him. "I hope things sort out for you. You seem like a nice young lad." Charlie waved back.  
"Thank you for being so kind to me." He walked out the shop with a genuine smile on his face for the first time since the whole 'truth rock' fiasco.

The waitress turned and took off her apron and walked through the back to a plain white door. She shut it gently and walked to the middle of the room where her companion was waiting. "Satisfied?" Her friend asked. She nodded and pulled a leaver. "Off we go." Her companion smiled at her.  
"Off to adventures."  
"Oh yes!" As they flew off, Clara smiled even wider.


End file.
